Ito Ito no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Donquixote Doflamingo }} The Ito Ito no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate strings. Ito (糸) means "string". It was eaten by Donquixote Doflamingo. Strengths and Weaknesses Ito Ito no Mi provides the user the ability to manipulate people with strings, as well as use the strings as means to cut through matter or body parts. The strings can also be used to connect to clouds, thus providing air transportation. The maximum length of these strings is unknown. As stated by Law, one of this ability's weaknesses is that if there are no clouds in the sky, Doflamingo cannot attach his threads to them, which in turn prevents him to be able to travel in mid-air. Besides that, the user is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Doflamingo usually bends his fingers to move his strings as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or to bifurcate his targets. The strings appear to be extremely thin or may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time without apparent effort. He can make his victims move to his will by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and even kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile. The strings can also be used for cutting, allowing Doflamingo to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons. He managed to cleanly sever Little Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitated Crocodile, though Crocodile's powers only made this a nuisance (probably due to them not being imbued with Busoshoku Haki). When Issho brought down a meteorite on Green Bit, he crossed his strings to form a net, and sliced the meteorite into small pieces to protect himself from harm. Attack List * : Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. He was first seen using the technique to travel from Dressrosa to Punk Hazard, but there were not enough clouds for him to be able to complete the journey. When Doflamingo was attacking the Straw Hats and Law at Green Bit, Law instructed the Straw Hats to sail along a route without any clouds, as doing so would prevent Doflamingo from pursuing them. * : Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. It was first clearly shown being used against the G-5 Marines on Punk Hazard. The name of this attack is a pun as it ends with "-ito" (string). * : Doflamingo shoots a string from his palm at the target. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range. It was first seen being used in his fight against Sanji in an attempt to finish him off. The name of this attack is a pun as it ends with "-ito" (string) in the Japanese pronunciation. Trivia * Out of all of the Devil Fruits named in the series so far, this fruit has had the longest gap between its first demonstration and when it was named, at 490 chapters (over 11 years). *In One Py Berry Match the ability to control people's movements is named . External links * String - Wikipedia article on strings. * Puppetry - Wikipedia article on puppetry. References Site Navigation Category:Paramecia